


Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

by HisokaTrash



Series: 12 Days of Reddie [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Reddie, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The Losers Club (IT) All Appear, The Losers Club (IT) Stay in Derry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaTrash/pseuds/HisokaTrash
Summary: **Teen Reddie**Richie and Eddie had been more or less together since the fateful summer of It, but they had made it official during their senior year in high school. It was hard; Eddie couldn’t tell Sonia, and he constantly had to lie about his whereabouts, but they made it work. The one downside was that they could never go on a real date - if not for the terrifying amount of violent homophobic people that made up Derry, then because it would be too easy for Sonia to see them. It was easy to explain away why they were together when the rest of the losers were there, not so much when they were alone.It had taken Richie six straight months of working odd jobs, scrounging coins from the couch, and begging his parents for money. But seeing Eddie smile like this was worth it.OR, Richie just wants to be an out and proud boyfriend, and he finally figured out how.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: 12 Days of Reddie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563535
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five!!
> 
> You guys, I really love this one. Cold Hands, Warm Hearts is my absolute favorite one so far. I know I say that about each of them, but this one is really special.

It had taken Richie six straight months of working odd jobs, scrounging coins from the couch, and begging his parents for money. But seeing Eddie smile like this was worth it.

Richie and Eddie had been more or less together since the fateful summer of It, but they had made it official during their senior year in highschool. It was hard; Eddie couldn’t tell Sonia, and he constantly had to lie about his whereabouts, but they made it work. The one downside was that they could never go on a real date - if not for the terrifying amount of violent homophobes that made up Derry, then because it would be too easy for Sonia to see them. It was easy to explain away why they were together when the rest of the losers were there, not so much when they were alone.

But Richie had the solution. After tireless work, he finally had enough money for a proper date. This was how, on a cold Monday afternoon, Richie was on Eddie’s doorstep holding a cheap bouquet of flowers.

“Richie, what are you  _ doing _ ?” Eddie demanded, looking wildly up and down the street. He grabbed Richie’s wrist and yanked him inside the house. “What if someone saw you? Christ, Richie. It’s like you want to get killed. What has gotten into you?”

Behind his glasses, Richie’s eyes were shining. “Eddie, I’ve got $100 and a completely free evening, and god dammit I’m taking you out.”

Eddie blushed. “You’re such an idiot. Where would you even get money like that? C’mon, we need to do something with those flowers before my mom sees.”

“Your mom won’t be home until later, stop worrying,” Richie said, tutting. “It’s monday, we do group study tonight. So she won’t be expecting you until late, anyway. I, also, fucked her really good last night, so she’s in a pretty lenient mood.”

“Shut up.”

“So, stop worrying! C’mon, we need to get going so we don’t miss anything.” 

Eddie took the flowers from Richie hesitantly, brought them to his face, and sniffed. They were sweet, and perfect. He had no idea how he could keep them without his mom finding them - he knew, without a doubt, that his mom went through his room when was out. Maybe he could pretend that Bev got them? No, she’d still be worried about his allergies…

“Richie, you know we can’t go out alone together in Derry,” Eddie sighed, a defeated little sag to his shoulders. “I really want to, but we can’t. It’s too dangerous.”

“Well, that’s why we aren’t going out in Derry, genius. Go get dressed. Seriously. Wear something warm. And hurry! I took my dad’s car, I don’t want the neighbors calling your sexy mom and telling her a stranger is abducting her gorgeous son.”

“Shut up!” Eddie flipped Richie the bird, and sprinted into his room to change.

“I can’t help that the Kaspbraks have stolen my heart!” Richie sat back on the arm of the couch, nervously tapping a foot as he waited for Eddie. He could feel his heart in his throat, which unsettled him. Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier wasn’t normally nervous, at all. But this was something special, and it terrified him.

Eddie practically skipped out of his room a few minutes later, barely containing a smile. If he didn’t trust Richie implicitly, he would’ve immediately turned down whatever idea he had cooking up. But there was something to the look in his eye, something warm and safe.

For better or for worse, he wanted to do this.

“Eddie, baby, you are so darling,” Richie said shyly, wringing his hands together nervously. Eddie was wearing one of Richie’s sweaters that he had secretly stolen - it was way too big on him, trailing past his hands and hanging loosely on his shoulders - and jeans tucked into boots.

“Stop that,” Eddie giggled, tugging his hands into his sleeves and covering his face. “C’mon, what’re we doing tonight? Where are we going? Do you have something fancy planned?”

“I do, actually. I’ve spent a really long time figuring this out.” Richie squeezed his hands together, and then held his arm out for Eddie. “It’s something you’ve always wanted to do. Let’s get going.”

*******

One long car ride later, and they were driving into Bangor. 

“Woah, Richie,” Eddie said, pressing his face against the window. “Why are we in Bangor? We’re so far away from… everything. And everyone!”

“Exactly,” Richie said, lowering the sound of the radio. “We can do whatever we want, nobody knows us here. It’s like…”

“...Paradise.” Richie caught Eddie glancing at him, the fiery light from the setting sun sparkling in his eyes. In the moment, he looked heavenly and full of life and wonder. Richie thought Eddie had never looked more beautiful. 

“Yeah, paradise,” Richie agreed, a little breathless. The sheer amount of happiness on Eddie’s face was enough to blindside him. 

They drove for a little longer before Richie pulled into a parking lot. There was a small building, a rickety wooden booth, and behind them both was a lake completely frozen over. From here, Eddie could make out a few people on the lake, skating.

“Richie!” Eddie whirled around, grabbing onto Richie’s arm. “Are we going ice skating?”

“We are, Eds. Is that okay?”

Eddie was pulling on his coat excitedly. “Richie, this is absolutely okay! I’ve always wanted to go ice skating! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” 

Eddie was out of the car and bounding towards the skating booth before Richie could even grab his coat. Laughing, he slid it on and jogged after Eddie. “Slow down, Eds, it’s not gonna disappear!”

Richie caught up to him as Eddie was trying to pay for the skates. Richie gently elbowed him out of the way, and slapped some bills on the table. “Two pairs of skates, good sir,” he bellowed in his British accent. “One for me, and one for this gent right here.”

The clerk, a teenager who looked like he hated his life, simply took the money and handed the skates over without a word.

“Christ, tough crowd,” Richie said, taking the skates. He glanced around them and their surroundings, and realized that there was practically no one. It was a Monday and it was supposed to snow heavily that night, so the streets were deserted by all but the most dedicated. Even the skating rink below was nearly empty, save for a few families. Asides from them, they had the place to themselves. Richie took the opportunity to link his arm around Eddie’s, and led him down to a bench by the lake. When they sat, he kissed Eddie on the temple.

“ _ Richie _ ,” Eddie gasped, darting away from him. “You can’t do that, what if somone…” He trailed off when he, too, noticed how empty the place was. The few families on the lake were preoccupied with themselves, and the street was too far for anyone to see them, let alone recognize them. “...I guess you can.”

“I guess  _ we _ can,” Richie corrected softly. He gently cupped Eddie’s face, marveling at how cold his cheeks had already gotten, and how soft his face felt. Unless they were alone in the clubhouse, they  _ never _ got to touch each other. Just this simple act was more than they’d had in a long time.

Eddie pushed forward and pecked Richie on the lips - just once, shyly. It made butterflies bloom in Richie’s belly. He smiled brightly, and then ruffled Eddie’s hair. “You make me feel like a goddamn middle schooler sometimes, Eddie Spaghetti. I adore you.”

Eddie squinted, and ducked away from Richie’s hand. “I’ll adore you even more if you stop calling me Eddie Spaghetti, Richie. Now c’mooooon! Let’s go skate!”

Richie shook his head, struggling to fight back the smile on his face. “So impatient! You haven’t even put on your skates yet. Hurry up!”

Eddie pulled his boots off and jammed his feet into the skates - trying not to think about the amount of people who had previously used them. Before he could stop him, Richie laced them up and then helped him stand. 

“My dear,” Richie said, holding out his hand. Eddie shivered, and not from the cold, as he took Richie’s hand and they awkwardly walked over to the lake. Richie balanced on his skates, and then held out both hands for Eddie. “Okay, this is probably going to be really awkward at first. Just remember to keep your balance, and hold onto me if you need to. Or if you don’t - either way, I like it when you hold me.”

Eddie stuck his tongue out, and denied Richie’s help as he carefully climbed out onto the ice. His left foot splayed outward and he would’ve plunged towards the ice if Richie hadn’t grabbed him around the torso. Eddie’s forward motion drove them farther out into the ice, and Eddie suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around Richie’s neck. 

“Richie, Richie, Richie, don’t let go of me,” Eddie begged. 

“Never in a million years,” Richie said softly. He took on Eddie’s weight until he could get his footing back, and then skated backwards further onto the ice.

“ _ Richie! _ ”

“It’s okay, Eddie baby, I’ve got you and I’d never let anything happen to you. I promise.”

Something about the way he said it, so vulnerable and sweet, made Eddie lookup at him. The plain adoration in Richie’s eyes made his face heat up, and he buried his face in Richie’s shoulder. 

“Can I just hold onto you like this for a little? Until I get the hang of it?”

Richie looked up into the sky, noticing the first stars blinking into existence. The crisp wind was biting into his skin, but holding Eddie close filled him with warmth. He gazed down at him, eyes sparkling. “As long as you want, Eddie.”

They were out there until dusk, and Eddie never really let go of him. With his arms wrapped tight around Richie’s neck, Richie led them carefully around the lake until Eddie felt comfortable enough to skate on his own. But he held tight to Richie’s hand, wobbling around mostly. 

After awhile, Eddie had to take a break. He sat down on the edge of the ice, and watched Richie skate around. Although he wasn’t professional by any degree, he skated with an ease that Eddie envied deeply. He sailed across the ice smoothly, and could even go backwards. At one point, he attempted a twirl and he got about halfway through before sprawling to the ice. 

Eddie laughed, maybe a little louder than he should’ve. Richie flipped him off from across the ice, and then struggled back to his feet. 

“Are you coming back out, baby doll?” Richie called out, skating closer to the edge. “C’mon, I got you.”

Eddie nodded, and he very carefully stepped out onto the ice. Timidly, he skated towards Richie and held out his hands. Richie started backing up, coaxing Eddie forward.

“Richie, wait, stop, come back!” Eddie yelped.

“C’mon, it’s okay, Eds. Keep going.”

Eddie made it to the center of the lake before he lost his footing and plunged forward. Richie shot forward and caught him, but they still fell over and slid into the snow bank beside them. Eddie crashed on top of Richie.

“Oh, Christ, it’s freezing,” Eddie gasped. “It’s so fucking cold.”

Richie laughed. “Well, yeah! It’s snow, dummy.” He leaned up on one elbow, and cupped his hand around Eddie’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay.” Eddie was a little breathless, and high from the magic of the night. Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed Richie. It was tentative, and a little shy, but it was meaningful and everything he could’ve ever wanted. 

Richie felt happiness bloom fiercely in his chest. When Eddie pulled away, he smiled brightly at him and kissed his forehead. “Oh, Eds.”

“This was amazing, Richie,” Eddie said softly. “Thank you so much for doing this.”

“Please, I’m just sorry it took this long. I think-. Hey, are you shaking? Oh, let’s get you out of the cold and someplace warm.”

***

They went to a cafe across the street.

Eddie sat at the little booth, watching Richie buy their drinks. For the first time in his life, he felt his chest seizing up from something other than asthma. This evening had been historic, on all accounts. Asides from it being his first “official” date, Richie had really taken the time to plan this out and make it perfect. It made Eddie’s heart feel happy and full, which was unusual but not unpleasant. With a start, he realized that he hadn’t needed to use his inhaler at all.

Richie scooted into the bench across from him, holding two cups. He set one down in front of Eddie, and clutched the other in both hands. “Brr, it got cold, huh? Are you warm enough, Eds?”

Eddie held the cup of hot cocoa in his palms, but the warmth he was feeling radiated from somewhere else - a memory, clear in his mind, of holding hands and skating. He gave him such a sweet smile that Richie almost dropped his cup. “Plenty. I don’t think I’ve felt warmer in all of my life.”

“Aww, Eddie,” Richie smiled. “I’m so happy this worked out. I just wish I could take you out like this all the time. You deserve the world, honey. I’m still trying to figure out how to give that to you. But I will, goddamn it. I will.”

“It’s okay, Richie. These little moments are so precious to me. If we always have to sneak around, then that’s something I’m willing to do. For you. For  _ us _ .”

Now Richie felt his heart warm. Eddie wasn’t normally a sappy person - Richie often chalked it up to his mom, and the way she raised him - so when he said something romantic like this, it always blew him away. “Eddie, can I say something?”

“Of course, Richie. You’ve never asked permission to say anything in your life, what changed now?”

“Eddie, I love you. I know we haven’t said that yet, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to say it back. But, I really love you. And one day, when I can love on you publicly, I’ll do it proudly. I’ll goddamn marry you, Eddie. I promise. And that’ll be the day I can finally give you the world.”

“Oh, Richie, I-.”

“It’s okay, Eds. Like I said, I’m not expecting you to say it back or anything. But I want my intentions to be totally transparent. You are, and always will be, my one and only.”

Now Eddie felt his throat closing up, although it still wasn’t from asthma. He covered his face with his hands so Richie couldn’t see how close to tears he was - dangerously, and losing fast. Richie made a noise of concern, but Eddie just nodded his head. He was okay. In fact, he didn’t think he’d ever been more okay in his life.

He just didn’t have the courage to admit he felt the same.

At least, not yet.

They finished their hot cocoa in silence, but it was a comfortable one. Richie reached his hand across the table to tap Eddie’s, and Eddie quietly linked his pinky around Richie’s. This was happiness.

When they drove back, the night sky was perfectly clear. The air was crisp, the ground frozen, but the two boys in the car were warm. With the heater going, and an Elvis song playing softly in the background, happiness was a tangible feeling that held them in a gentle embrace.

_ Night and you _

_ And blue Hawaii _

_ The night is heavenly _

_ And you are heaven to me _

Richie was singing along to the music, and Eddie was enchanted. He leaned against the edge of his seat and watched Richie, eyes shining with stars. This boy, who he’d already been through so much with, was making Eddie’s heart sing. Never in his life had he felt this way before, and (unbeknownst to him) never in his life would he feel this way again.

_ Lovely you _

_ And blue Hawaii _

_ With all this loveliness _

_ There should be love _

Richie caught Eddie watching him, and gave him a little smile. With his free hand, he squeezed Eddie’s knee. “Whatcha thinkin’ about, pretty baby?”

“You, Richie,” Eddie said softly. He grabbed Richie’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “Just you. And how happy you make me.”

Richie blushed, surprised. “Oh, Eds. What a sap you are.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, but smiled. The song continued.

_ Come with me _

_ While the moon is on the sea _

_ The night is young _

_ And so are we, so are we _

“So are we…” Richie whispered softly. Eddie held onto Richie’s arm, and snuggled into his side. The sign on the side of the road read that Derry was only ten minutes out, but Richie wasn’t worried about it. This night with Eddie had only made him certain of one thing - Eddie was his future, no matter what.

Eddie closed his eyes and let the music wash over him, let the firmness of Richie beside him warm him, and the magic of the night fill his heart. He didn’t think it was possible to feel this happy, but Richie had proved that wrong. Maybe love was real, and maybe he felt that for Richie.

_ Dreams come true _

_ In blue Hawaii _

_ And mine could all come true _

_ This magic night of nights with you. _


End file.
